Ambush at the Red Hook Pier
, Year of the Monkey appears in Snow Gives Way (1, 2, 3, 4)The Defenders: 1.03: Worst BehaviorIron Fist: Season 1 ends a couple of months before The Defenders: Season 1 (1, 2), which is 6 months after Elektra's death.Iron Fist: 1.01: Snow Gives WayIron Fist: 1.05: Under the Leaf Pluck Lotus |place = Red Hook Pier, New York City, New York |result = Iron Fist and Colleen Wing take Radovan Bernivig to the Chikara Dojo |side1 = Iron Fist Colleen Wing |side2 = Hand |commanders1 = Iron Fist |commanders2 = Madame Gao |casualties1 = - |casualties2 = King }} The Ambush at the Red Hook Pier was an successful attempt by Iron Fist and Colleen Wing to investigate a drug that is shipped into New York City by Hand. Background Danny Rand started investigating the content of a heroin drug. Rand explained to Colleen Wing that criminals were using his company to ship drugs into the city. When Wing asked why Rand didn't called the police, Rand explained that his company would be held responsible and the criminals would find another way to get their drugs in. Wing asked what he could do, Rand answered that if he could prove to Ward Meachum that it was happening, Ward will be forced to help him shut it down. Rand explained that with the shipment coming in tonight, he could find evidence there. Rand asked for Wing's assistance much to her disbelief. Rand keep insisting that Wing wanted this. Just like him, he had trained his entire life for a threat that never arrived. Rand reasoned that if they didn't stop the shipment, people will get hurt which includes Wing's students. When Wing asserted that she will be forced to cancel her class, Rand assured her that she won't have to worry about rents. He revealed that he brought the entire building and he was her new landlord. Wing finally agreed to help and asked Rand to fix the leak under her sink As they prepared to head out to the pier, Rand and Colleen Wing bonded over their shared expertise with martial weapons. They reached the pier at night and infiltrated it. Wing noticed that the guards were armed with guns, so Rand told Wing to follow his lead. Reaching the top of a container, Rand and Wing watched as the guards opened the shipment. When the container revealed nothing of worth, Rand rashly headed down to enter into one of them, leaving Wing to keep watch. Ambush Once inside the container, Danny Rand began searching only for the guards to close the container, trapping Rand inside. Rand went further inside and found a small decorated make-shift living room. He found Radovan Bernivig watching television. When asked, he revealed himself to be a chemist. Before they could talk further, King rose from the couch. King started shooting at Rand and a fight insured. During the fight, Radovan was accidentally stabbed by the attacker. Rand grabbed the chemist and summoned his Iron Fist with his Chi to smack open the backside of the container. He found Wing had stolen a vehicle and followed him. Rand and Radovan jumped onto the car. Aftermath Once they got Radovan Bernivig inside the car, Danny Rand and Colleen Wing immediately called for Claire Temple's assistance due to Radovan's wanted status makes hospital visit dangerous. Back at the Chikara Dojo, Temple did medical aid on Radovan and managed to maintain his life. Radovan insisted that they have to take him back. He explained that they had his daughter, Sabina Bernivig. Rand asked who was the kidnappers, Radovan clarify that it was the Hand much to Temple's horror. Rand asked about Temple's knowledge. She warned that Rand had started a conflict with the organization by taking the chemist. Rand asked why the Hand wanted Radovan, he explained that he invented the formula to the Steel Serpent heroin and thus the source. Radovan pleaded for Rand to save his daughter and Rand reassured him that he will. King informed Madame Gao of his failure to secure the hostage, explaining how Iron Fist had been a remarkable fighter and was able to punch through the solid metal doors with his bare fist. However, once Gao had listened to Kind's confession, he was told to kneel and was executed by his Hand superior with her cane sword. References Category:Events